videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight (ショべルナイト Shovel Knight) is the main protagonist of the Shovel Knight series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Shovel Knight would be a defensive disjoint zoner/turtle character. His bread and butter is keeping opponents at bay using his Shovel Blade and prompting opponents into making mistakes to deal damage and earn knock-outs. This would lead to many of his attacks being based around digging and scooping motions. Perfect for physical zoning, defensive play, and keeping enemies at bay! Moveset * Neutral Combo - Shovel Swing: Shovel Knight does a scooping attack with his shovel that combos into itself at low percent. Used to maintain distance between him and the opponent. * Side Tilt: Shovel Knight prods the opponent with his shovel. * Up Tilt: Shovel Knight scoops the opponent upwards with his shovel. * Down Tilt - Drop Spark: Shovel Knight digs up a short-range shockwave that travels along the ground. * Dash Attack: Shovel Knight does a dashing swing with his shovel. Used for quick punishes. * Side Smash - Charge Handle: Shovel Knight charges up and then quickly swings his shovel. Powerful, but has some lag after execution. * Up Smash: Shovel Knight does an upwards shovel swing as if he was heaving dirt. * Down Smash - Trench Blade: Shovel Knight digs a pitfall trap in-front of him, then behind himself. It can bury opponents. * Neutral Aerial: Shovel Knight strikes a heroic pose, serving as a “get off me” attack. * Forward Aerial: Shovel Knight does an aerial version of his Shovel Swing attack. * Back Aerial: Shovel Knight swings quickly his shovel behind himself, reminiscent of his Charge Handle. * Up Aerial: Shovel Knight thrusts his shovel upwards like Link's Up Air. * Down Aerial - Shovel Drop: Shovel Knight drops downward similar to Link's Down Aerial with his shovel. Has some end lag if he lands on the ground without hitting anything. After bouncing once, he returns to his aerial stance. * Grab - Fishing Rod: Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod to hook opponents and reel them in. Also works as a tether recovery. * Pummel: Shovel Knight bashes the opponent with the handle of the shovel. * Forward Throw: Shovel Knight punts the opponent like a golf ball with his shovel. * Back Throw: Shovel Knight heaves the opponent over his shoulder as if shoveling dirt. * Up Throw: Shovel Knight scoops the opponent upwards into the air. * Down Throw: Shovel Knight slams the opponent with the flat end of his shovel. * Neutral Special - Chaos Sphere: Shovel Knight throws a sphere into the stage. The more it bounces off opponents, shields, walls, etc. the faster and more powerful it becomes. Useful to open up opponents for follow-ups. **'Custom 1 - Flare Wand:' Shovel Knight takes out a wand, and shoots a single fireball forward. Not very high damage, but a nice ranged attack. Can only be shot one at a time. **'Custom 2 - Throwing Anchor:' Shovel Knight throws a powerful anchor in an arc. Somewhat short-range and cannot be picked up by anybody. * Side Special - Dust Knuckles: Shovel Knight punches with powerful knuckles while charging forwards. If the first hit connects with an opponent or shield, press the button again to perform a powerful follow-up punch that deals good damage and knockback. Very punishable if the first punch whiffs. **'Custom 1 - Mobile Gear:' Shovel Knight throws out a gear platform that he and other players can ride, automatically jumps at ledges and buries anyone that gets hit head-on, including Shovel Knight himself. **'Custom 2 - Alchemy Coin:' Shovel Knight tosses a coin onto the ground that, upon contact with a opponent, has a 50% chance of dealing massive damage and continuing, or disappearing; always disappears on contact with a wall. * Up Special - Propeller Dagger: Shovel Knight propels himself around with a spinning dagger. Bounces off the opponent and can be propelled straight left, right, up, or anything in between. Can be used out of shielding. **'Custom 1 - Shield Lift: '''Shield Knight appears and launches Shovel Knight into the air (like Mega Man's Rush Coil and Sonic's Spring Jump). It snaps to the ledge, and has a hitbox located on Shovel Knight's head that is active on the whole move. **'Custom 2 - Spectral Locket:' Shovel Knight pulls out the spectral locket, becoming briefly intangible, able to move about but unable to harm or be harmed; used in the air, Shovel Knight will rise up slowly until the effect wears off, at which time he becomes helpless. * '''Down Special - War Horn:' Shovel Knight pulls out a horn and blows on it, knocking opponents back and destroying all projectiles. The more it’s spammed, however, the weaker and shorter-ranged it becomes. **'Custom 1 - Ichor of Boldness:' Shovel Knight drinks the Ichor of Boldness which gives him more resistance to knockback and allows him to take less damage for a short period of time. After being used it can’t be used for a short period of time. **'Custom 2 - Phase Locket:' Shovel Knight uses the phase locket, granting 5-second invincibility. Takes about 2 seconds to start up, though. * Final Smash - Catch Her!: Shovel Knight sees Shield Knight falling from the sky and must catch her before she hits the ground! Shovel Knight gets several buffs: his strength is increased, he deals more knockback, he’s somewhat faster, and his defense increases significantly. There is some time for Shovel Knight to take advantage of these buffs before Shield Knight appears on-screen. When Shield Knight appears on-screen, everything (except the timer) slows down. Catch Shield Knight and you’ll unleash a light slightly larger than a Smart Bomb item that can knock-out opponents. If Shield Knight hits the ground, then nothing happens. Taunts * Up: Shovel Knight thrusts his shovel into the air triumphantly with the accompanying music note. * Side: Shovel Knight pulls out a purple gem, inspects it, and puts it away. * Down: Shovel Knight plants his shovel in the ground, puts his free hand on his hip, and puffs out his chest. Idle Poses * Shovel Knight makes a “Bring it!” gesture with his shovel. * Shovel Knight puts his hand to his chin thoughtfully. Cheer * Shovel Knight! Strike The Earth! Shovel Knight! Strike The Earth! On-Screen Appearance * Shovel Knight back-flips onto the stage and thrusts his shovel into the air. Victory Poses * Shovel Knight thrusts his shovel into the air multiple times like when he defeats a boss in the game. * Shovel Knight plays "air guitar" with his shovel before striking a pose. * Shovel Knight puts out his campfire before running off the screen. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzSnJ_1YVmY (For Shovelry! - Shovel Knight) Losing Pose * Shovel Knight claps respectfully for the winner with his shovel on his back. Trophy Description Shovel Knight has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Shovel Knight Sharpen thy Shovel! He may face a multitude of danger, but we think he can handle it. Shovel Knight dreams of one day reuniting with his love, Shield Knight. After years of solitude, he's ready to take on The Enchantress and The Order of No Quarter (and collect treasure along the way.) Monsters? Adventure? He can dig it! * Shovel Knight (Wii U, 2014) Shovel Knight (Alt.) In progress... * Shovel Knight (Wii U, 2014) Costumes * Blue armor (Default, Stalwart Plate) * Red armor (Final Guard) * Purple armor (Conjurer's Coat) * White/silver armor (Dynamo Mail) * Black/red armor (Mail of Momentum) * Golden armor (Ornate Plate) * Green armor (2P player palette swap in the game) * Fish Guy armor Trivia * Like Mega Man, Shovel Knight has sound effects and his animations from his game. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Shovel Knight